beybladefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Panferno99
Lieblingsfolge Eigentlich ist das ja nicht erlaubt, aber weil du im Gegensatz zu manch anderen gefragt hast, erlaube ich es dir. Falls BlackStreet21 dich darauf ansprechen sollte, dann sag ihm, das du von mir die erlaubnis hast.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 17:11, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Du arbeitest gut mit ;) Chatten Ja klar, bin dieses Wochenende total ausgebucht, aber wie wärs am Dienstag so gegen 18:45, da sind meine Eltern nicht da und da hab ich auch Zeit... bis dahin Ruby96 05:15, 3. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gesellschaft klar... alles ok... ist gut... ein klein wenig gesellschaft wird lustig... Rollback Hi, da du ja schon seit einiger Zeit gut mitarbeitest, hatte ich die Idee, dich zum Rollback zu machen. Was hälst du von der idee?--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 17:36, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Soll ich mal deine Seite ein bissl aufräumen? ist ein bissl durcheinander ;) :Ok. Damit bekommst du die Rechte. Du weißt ja, was du damit machen kannst oder? Zu deiner Sewite: Sie ist sehr lang, mit vielen Leerzeilen. Außerdem nutzt du die Vorlagen nicht richtig aus. damit kann man vieles kürzen. Solche Seiten können nämlich mit der Zeit das System überlasten. Ich will also nichts an deiner Seite verändern, sondern nur etwas ordnen. Wenn du das willst, dann gib mir ein Ja ;) --[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997']]talk@Beyblade Wiki 12:22, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wegen Chat hey, also ich weiß grad nicht, was bei dir sein könnte. Ich werd das mal weiterleiten, aber dafür muss ich wissen, was du alles für Probleme hast. Kannst du ein Foto von dem Chat machen? Wenn du die Druck S-Abf Taste hast, geht das einfacher.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 14:13, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : ich hab dir paar Sachen im Chat geschrieben, aber die kannst du wohl nicht sehen :/. Also ich hab den Chat-Macher gefragt und warte grad auf seine Antwort. Ich werd noch einpaar Fragen, aber die sind grad off. Peace und Blacky kannst du fragen, wenn du willst, aber die werden bestimmt auch keine antwort haben. Ich werd das bis morgen versuchen in Ordnung zu bringen. Bisdahin würde ich dich bitten zu gucken, ob das auch in anderen Wikis so ist. Geh also auch mal auf andere Wiki-Chats um zu sehen, ob es doch nicht an Bey-Wiki liegt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:17, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: am besten du gehst mal off und leerst deine Cache.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:40, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::mach jetzt folgendes: von wikia abmelden und dann die cache leeren. HIER ist eine anleitung.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 15:46, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Support:Chatrückfrage Hallo, ich wurde von DarkPain14 kontaktiert. Wegen des Chats. Es gibt leider immer noch einige Probleme und nehme die an der Stelle mal als Supportmassage auf. Wie ich gesehen habe, nutzt du den Internetexplorer? Im Allgemeinen gibt es bei diesem Probleme bei der Pixelierung. Dieses sind weitreichend bekannt. Bei der minimierung des Chats könnte dies auch zu Problemen führen. Ich gebe die aufgenommenen Probleme an dieser Stelle der Supportzentrale Wikia weiter. Grüß --Michael McCouman jr. @WikiaSupport Chatten Ich kann erst um 19 uhr . LG Shapeshifter71 Skype? hey Jess, hast ich wollte mal wissen ob du Skype hast. Peace, Blacky und ich benutzen zur Zeit Skype und es wäre gut, wenn du es auch hättest, damit wir dich bei Problemen schneller erreichen können.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 20:01, 24. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat das mit Skype versteh ich. Aber nicht das du denkst, dass wir da immer mit webcam chaten XD. Wir benutzen es um zu chatten (halt genau wie unser Wiki Chat, halt mit Ton und blinker). Die Cache zu leeren ist eigentlich nicht so schwer, aber ist glaub ich meine Schuld. Ich hatte dir die Anleitung von IE 8 gegeben. Am besten du suchst mal die von IE 9 (müsste dein Internet Explorer sein). Tut mir echt leid zu hören, dass es bei dir immernoch nicht geht, aber ich werde versuchen das i-wie hinzukriegen. Also nicht die Hoffnung aufgeben XD.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 13:58, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :also klappt jetzt dein Chat wieder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 13:27, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry! Quatsch.... ich bin dir doch nicht wirklich böse... Ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach viel Stress und bin nicht wirklich zum Arbeiten am Wiki gekommen... aber ich werds aufholen... Versprochen... :)) -Ruby96 07:41, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab mir das Ganze noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen... Ich steh kurz vorm MSA und hab momentan zu viel um die Ohren, also werd ich wohl kaum aufholen können... was zwar schade ist, aber auch nicht alzu tragisch... gutes Gelingen... vllt. ist mein Prüfungswahn bald vorbei, ich schreibe außerdem an einer FanFiction über Ryuga, hoffentlich werde ich mich bald wieder auf dieses Wiki konzentrieren können... bis dahin viel Glück und Spaß deine Freundin Ruby96 13:33, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Oh hier der Link, falls dich die FanFiction interessiert... bitte Reviewn...: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4e7b784e000206e706606d60 Panflam Hi, das solle er/sie sich doch mal selber Fragen oder? Verunstaltet Fremde Benutzerseiten? Antwort: Nein. Das wird schon als Spam befunden. Zudem hatte er/sie (wir alle) nichts auf dieser Seite nicht zu bearbeiten, außer Löschen (wegen Unfug) oder Spamerstellung (Rückgabe). Das hätte sich die Person sich mal vorher denken sollen was dann passiert. Damit die die Sperrung rechtens.--Blacky21 20:10, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Klassenfahrt na wie gehts dir so und macht Spaß da? ich wünscht dir viel Spaß dort. LG Shapeshifter71 12:22, 11. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Chat HI Miss Jess okay gut LG Shapeshifter71 19:21, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC)